Refrigerators typically include ice storage bins. In one configuration of a refrigerator, the ice storage container may be located at the door of the refrigerator. Either the ice is made at the door and stored in the ice storage container or else the ice is made elsewhere such as in a freezer compartment or ice maker compartment and the ice is conveyed to the ice storage container at the door. In typical operation, a user can dispense ice using a water and ice dispenser located at the door. Alternatively, the user can open the door of the refrigerator to access the ice bin. However, the ice container is typically in some form of insulated compartment, as the ice must be kept at a temperature lower than the temperature of the fresh food compartment. Thus, a user must perform additional steps in order to access the ice. This may include opening a compartment door or opening or removing the ice bin. Even if an ice container is made of clear plastic, the level of ice within the ice container may be difficult to discern as the ice container is located on the door and away from conventional light sources associated with a refrigerator. Thus, a user may have to remove the ice container in order to check the level of ice in the ice storage bin. What is needed is a better way to check the level of ice in an ice storage bin.